Love under a rainy sky
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: Ino is getting married to Shikamaru, Temari is their maid of honor and she doesn't want to do anything with their wedding. When Shikamaru goes missing while the wedding is about to begin things get weird...


(Author's Comments: Story is told by Temari's P.O.V and please tell me what you think of it)

Today was the day...he was getting married today. And to whom my best friend, all because I never opened my mouth and said the words that he needed to hear. After all she asked him first right? Wrong...although no one said anything, because well as soon as Shikamaru hit 17 they engaged him with Yamanaka Ino. And now here's the day today, when their marrige is final...choosen as their maid of honor. That's all they could do for me...and now helping both of them prepare is a hard task. Since now...

"Temari?"

I snapped into reality as soon as I heard Ino call my name

"yes?"

"Are you ok...you seem to be off today. As in like drifting to nowhere just like Shikamaru used to"

"no no...I'm not really"

I looked the other way just looking out the window staring at the clouds just like me and Shikamaru used to.I noticed Ino staring at me with a sad look in her eyes, I looked at her right back with a slight smile.

"Seriously Ino you think I'm off today, I'm just tired"

"well if you say so"

As soon as she said that Naruto came in he looked tired as from running or something. He came to me and whispered in my ear that Shikamaru had not arrived and nowhere to be found.Expression of shock came to my face, I ran out of the room but Ino caught my wrist.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing, something came up"

"does it have to do with Shikamaru?"

I looked at my wrist where she was holding on, i made her let go and ran faster.

"Ino I'll come back i promise"

"Wait!!!"

I didn't look back I didn't want to look back i just ran, and ran until...

"Shikamaru!"

I ran down the hill where he was staring at the clouds just like he always did. He looked at me smirked and looked back at his sky once more. I made my way next to him, I stood there just looking down on him.

"Everyone's looking for you, you know?" I said with a small smirk trying not to look sad.

"I know, I just needed to get away for a moment." he said as borely as he could.

"Well, you got your chance Shikamaru let's go Ino is worried" i said sadly

He looked at me and made a frown.

"You don't want me to marry her do you?" he asked as he arose from his sitting position.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have something to tell you before I go back to Ino" he said with a strait face.

I looked at him oddly

"well...say it because your wedding is starting" you could hear the wedding beals go off as it began.

It occured to me that no one could find him on account that he always watched the clouds in the same spot. As in the one where only Choji and myself could find him behind his house near the lake and behind a peach tree.

"Well, I don't want to marry Ino, and well I just wanted you to know that I love you not her. I love her but like a sister nothing else, she needs someone who loves her not someone who doesn't"

He looked at me sadly, he walked past by me as it began to rain.

"Temari.."

I looked at him and answered "yeah?"

"let's get outta here before we catch a cold" he said as he held out his hand. I happily took it, we walked all the way back to the church not saying one thing. He looked at me and suddenly hugged me and pressed his lips agaist mine. Without hesitation I kissed back, he broke the kiss and just smirked at me.

"I wanted you to know how much I love you before I went in."

"Shikamaru...I, I love you too."

A smile came to his face, we hugged once more...then we entered the church. He took his place where he was supposed to be I took my place on the groom's side next to Choji. He whispered to me asking what had happened.

I began explaining but it was time, she came in as the flower girl; Moegi, came in she looked very cure. Ino made her entrance she made her way next to Shikamaru and the ceremony began, the whole time I noticed there was a frown on his face.Then that part came in 'speak now or forever hold your peace.' I looked around waiting for someone to say something no one, not onne person broke the silence. Then...

" I do...I don't wanna marry Shikamaru I'm sorry."

I was Ino everyone looked at her in shock she out of all the people said she didn't want to marry him. Tears came down her face as she cried her father went to comfort her. Shikamaru just stood there, like nothing had happened like it was all a dream. I made my way to Ino and kneel beside her she hugged me tight.

"Sorry Temari but I couldn't do it, he loves you not me you!" she said as she cried on my lap. Shikamaru looked down on us and made his way out, as soon as Ino calmed down I went outside and looked around for Shikamaru.

"Temari..."

"Shikamaru what are you doing outside your gonna catch a cold" I said with a sad face.

"I don't care" he said as he made his way toward me

"Why didn't you stop her?" i asked

"Because it's her problem, her decision not mine. And besides it's not like they gave us a choice" he said as he stoped walking. He place one of his legs on the wall and leaned agaist it, he looked up at the sky. We were drenched in water from head to toe, i looked at him some more and watched the water hit his soft face.

"What are you gonna do now?" i asked concerned

"I don't know but I think Ino might still want to be friends with us and well I think I should apologize"

he said as he went inside. I made my way inside beside him, both drenched in water Ino saw us and came to us. Her make-up smugged from the crying, but she had a smile on her face she laughed as soon as she saw us.

"You guys look horrible" she said laughing non-stop. Soon Choji came to join us then my brothers.

"What were you guys doing that your so wet?" Kankuro said with a smile

"Yeah were you guys fighting or something? Or were you making out in the rain?" Choji said with a large smile

"No we weren't I would never do that with a troublesome women like her." he said with a chuckle

"And no we didn't do anything outside the reason were like this is because it's raining outside." I said with a sneer. And well the night went on just like a dream, except by the end of the night Shikamaru had proposed to me, I happily said yes to his proposal.


End file.
